Noir éternel
by Yora-Chan
Summary: Je suis pas douée pour ça... mais en gros Sasuke a perdu contre son frère mais il n'est pas mort. Il décide de rentrer à konoha : Il n'a nulle part où aller. Yaoi, sasunarusasu. J'éspère ne pas m'être plantée sur la catégorie


Noir éternel

**Résumé :**Sasuke a perdu ce combat décisif contre son frère, et la cruauté de ce dernier ne lui a pas ôté la vie. Il décide de rentrer à Konoha, espérant pouvoir recommencer une nouvelle vie, mais… Entre ses précédentes trahisons, son éternelle cécité ainsi que son amour, arrivera-t-il à tout effacer ?

Note : Ah, oui… Et mettons qu'ils ont tous entre 20 et 25 ans, sauf Ita, qui en a 32 (oulà l'est vieux . j'pourrais pas coucher avec lui, tant pis xD).

**Couple(s) :** SasuNaruSasu, ItaHina (si si j'ai osé), et plein d'autres…

**Disclamer :** Je déteste remplir ce champ TT_TT 'Sont pas a moi et le seront jamaaaaaaaaaaaaais… (sinon ça ferait une plombe que Sasuke serait rentré à Konoha xD)

* * *

**Prélude**

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'ils se fixaient ainsi.

« _Ils n'ont pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure..._

**- Ils se livrent à un duel de genjutsu...** »

Personne ne pouvait voir ce qu'ils faisaient, même pas Zetsu, caché dans l'un des murs qui les entourait.

Jusqu'à ce que...

« **Il ne plaisante plus maintenant, logiquement... On va pouvoir assister à Amaterasu...**

- _Hein ? La lumière céleste ? Oh, ça c'est passionnant, on a bien fait de rappliquer ici..._ »

C'est ainsi qu'arriva la mort de Sasuke. Chao bye bye, fin de l'histoire.

...

Vous vous doutez bien que je disais des conneries, hein ? Non, bien sûr, Sasuke résista. Mais il se tenait, tremblant, à peine tenant sur ses jambes, devant son frère encore plein d'énergie.

« Echec et Mat, Sasuke. Tu as perdu. »

Sasuke toussa, envoyant une gerbe de sang par terre.

« Et puis... J'ai ceci... »

Itachi enferma l'œil dans une boite cylindrique.

Sasuke retira sa main de devant son visage, espérant ne pas voir ce qu'il craignait. Hélas, sa main était juste pleine de sang. Il recracha quelques gouttes du liquide rouge. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas de plus qu'il se senti plaqué sur le mur situé derrière lui.

« Et maintenant, je vais prendre l'autre... »

Sasuke senti deux doigts s'appuyer sur ses paupières.

« Encore une fois, pardonne-moi, Sasuke... »

Un hurlement résonna dans l'arène. Sasuke n'avait plus la force de se défendre, alors il se laissa tomber au sol.

« Tu ne pourras plus jamais être ninja... Et de toute façon, je t'aime trop pour te tuer. Je te souhaite un bon rétablissement... Sasuke-Kun... »

Un petit rire s'échappa de la bouche de l'aîné avant que Sasuke ne l'entende partir, impuissant.

* * *

**Naru :** TT_TT

**Sasu :** ……………………. è.é Yora C'est quoi ce que tu m'a fait ?!

**Yora :** Heu… Perdre… ?^^'

**Naru :** Beuh… Il pourra même pas me voir nu maintenant… TT_TT

**Sasu :** Y'a que ça qui t'inquiètes, abruti ?!

**Naru :** Ben nan… Mais…

**Sasu :** Tu pourra arranger ça ?

**Yora :** T'as lu le titre de la fic ? _ _' C'est marqué un truc qui veut dire « noir éternel »… Ça veut dire que tu ne verra plus jamais.

**Sasu :** Je me vengerais !

**Yora :** Je peux toujours me débrouiller pour la haine de Naruto envers toi soit à son paroxysme.

**Naru :** Euh… Ouais, c'est pas faux…

**Sasu :** Je me tais, c'est bon…

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Il se réveilla le lendemain matin en entendant les oiseaux. Quelque chose lui grimpait sur le bras.

« Dégage, sale bestiole ! »

Hurla-t-il en faisant un vaste mouvement de bras lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était un corbeau.

Il se leva, ouvrit les yeux et... Se rappela tous les évènements de la veille.

« Itachi... Un jour, tu comprendra que tu as fait une erreur...

- Sasukeee-Kuuun...!!

- Oh, merde, v'la les autres qui se ramènent... » chuchota-t-il avant d'entendre Karin se ruer vers lui.

« Oh, Sasuke... Tu n'as rien ?

- Dégage.

- Mon dieu, tes... Tes yeux ?!

- J'ai dit : DEGAGE. Je rentre à Konoha.

- Pardon ? Mais, Sa...

- J't'ai pas demandé de discuter. Conduisez-moi là bas et repartez sans moi. »

Un peu hésitante, Karin tendit sa mains vers celle de Sasuke. (STOP !! L'auteur vas vo... Faire une pause. ... L'auteur est revenue, on peut reprendre :) Mais Suigetsu attrapa le brun par les épaules pour le conduire vers la sortie.

« Suigetsu, sale...

- Je suis pas devenu aveugle pour vous entendre vous engueuler. On avance, et en SILENCE !!!! »

Il avait hurlé ce dernier mot, qui résonna longtemps avant de ne plus s'entendre.

Ils marchèrent ainsi plusieurs jours, sans rencontrer d'opposition particulière. Bientôt, les portes du village furent en vue, du moins pour Karin, Suigetsu et Juugo.

« Sasuke... On y est.

- Laissez-moi là. Les gardes doivent m'avoir aperçu, alors partez.

- Bien, Sasuke. Aur...

- Adieu, Karin. Salut, Suigetsu, Juugo. Si j'avais pu je vous aurait fait un clin d'œil.

- Prend ça et met le sur tes yeux.

- Merci, Suigetsu. »

Sasuke noua le bandage autour de ses yeux tandis qu'il entendait des pas s'éloigner dans un sens, et d'autres se rapprocher dans l'autre.

Des voix, qui chuchotaient, lui parvinrent.

« Dis, tu crois qu'il est venu faire quoi...

- J'en sais rien, Sakura... Hinata, t'en pense quoi ?

- Heu... Il est extrêmement faible, et il est seul.

- Faible ? Comment ça ?

- Naruto... Il... T'expliquera sans doute lui-même. En tout cas, il vaut mieux l'apporter à Shikamaru, c'est lui qui décidera ce qu'on en fera. »

Sasuke se senti porté à travers l'air frais imprégné de l'odeur du village. Ce que c'est bon de rentrer chez soi... Il fut emporté dans un bâtiment, à l'abris de ce vent pourtant si agréable.

On toqua à une porte.

« Galèèèère... Qui que c'est ?

- C'est nous... Annonça Sakura. On doit te parler.

- Qu'est ce qu... ?! Comment il est arrivé là celui là ?

- Heu... On l'a trouvé devant les portes. On voulait savoir ce qu'on devait en faire.

- Y'en a un qui le garde chez lui. Il faut qu'il reste sous surveillance. Demain, je demanderais une réunion et on en reparlera. C'est galère de s'occuper de ça maintenant... Même en tant qu'Hokage, alors foutez-moi la paix, je retourne dormir. »

La porte se claqua aux nez des ninja présents dans le couloir.

Sakura demanda qui était volontaire.

« Heu... Moi, ça ne me pose aucun problème.

- D'accord, on te le laisse, Naru. Prend bien soins de lui... Enfin, j'te fais confiance pour ça. »

Sakura fit un sourire en coin que Sasuke ne pu que deviner, en connaissance du caractère de la jeune femme.

Naruto le conduisit donc chez lui. Il le fit assoire sur un canapé puis se posa lui même à côté de lui.

« Sasuke... Pourquoi t'es revenu ?

- Je... Ne sais plus. Il est évident que personne ne voudra de moi ici.

- Sur ce point, je ne peux pas te contredire. Cependant, si tu as une bonne raison...

- La seule raison c'est que je n'ai nulle part ou aller. Fin de l'histoire.

- Mais tu ne m'as pas raconté le début... Pourquoi tu portes ce bandage sur tes yeux ?

- Je... Vais te raconter une histoire Naruto. Mais tu ne diras rien à personne, promis ?

- Tu as ma parole.

- Cela commence là où l'histoire des Uchiwa se confond avec celle de Konoha. Madara avait autrefois un frère. Un frère cadet. Dès leur plus jeune âge, ils avaient pris l'habitude de s'entraîner ensemble, sans s'arrêter, dans une saine émulation qui les rendait toujours plus forts. C'est ainsi qu'ils parvinrent à éveiller tous deux leur sharingan. Leur réputation fut grande au sein même de leur illustre clan. Ils continuèrent de rivaliser d'adresse pour porter leur dôjutsu aux nues. Et un jour... Ils éveillèrent le kaléidoscope hypnotique du sharingan. C'était la première fois dans l'histoire du clan Uchiwa. Grâce à leurs pupilles, ces frères prirent très vite l'ascendant sur leurs pairs. Madara, l'aîné, pris même les rênes du clan... mais bientôt, il fut frappé d'un terrible mal. Le kaléidoscope hypnotique du sharingan est une pupille très particulière. A force d'y recourir, on finit par être atteint de cécité. C'est le destin inéluctable du Kaléidoscope. La pupille à d'immenses pouvoirs, mais, en contrepartie, elle devient réfractaire à la lumière. Pour recouvrer la vue, Madara tenta toutes sortes de cures, mais sans aucune résultat. Alors, en proie au désarroi, assoiffé de lumière et probablement sous l'emprise folle de son kaléidoscope, il arracha les yeux de son frère, et retrouva la lumière. Et plus jamais elle ne s'éteignit dans ses yeux. [si vous avez lu le manga, ce dont je ne doute pas, vous remarquerez que je me suis contentée de recopier^^']

- Tu veux dire que...

- Oui.

- Non, Sasuke, je ne peux pas y croire ! Tu ne peux pas...

- Et pourtant c'est le cas. »

Sasuke défit le bandage afin de prouver ses dires à Naruto. Celui-ci mit ses mains devant son visage lorsqu'il découvrit l'horreur que lui offrait son ami.

« Sa... Sasuke...

- Pleure pas pour ça, abruti !

- Mais je ne pleure pas...

- Menteur... »

Sasuke dirigea sa main vers le visage de Naruto. Une fois qu'il eut trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il dégagea les mains de son visage et essuya la larme avec son pouce.

« Et ça, c'est la pluie, peut-être ?

- Je... ça me fait tellement mal de te voir ainsi.. Remet le bandage, s'il te plaît. »

Sasuke s'exécuta.

« Dis-moi, Naruto, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi ?

- Je suppose que Shikamaru - Il est Hokage, maintenant - voudra te mettre en prison. Mais je doute que ce soit la peine qui convienne... Vu ton état.

- Ne me dit pas que tu veux que je reste chez toi ?

- Heu... Bah... J'y ait en effet pensé... Mais tu sais, si tu préfères aller chez quelqu'un d'autre ou tout simplement partir, je...

- Non... Je serais très heureux de rester ici... Si toutefois tu m'accepte dans ta vie.

- Bien sûr que je t'accepte ! Je t'accueille à bras ouverts, même !

- Naruto... Tu sais que tu es le seul à me faire autant confiance ?

- Oui...

- Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me fais confiance comme ça ? J'ai pourtant trahis le village, et...

- Je t'aime.

- Hein ? »

Il m'aimeuh !!

**Yora :** _ _' C'est un peu le but de cette fic…

**Sasu :** Ben, je m'attendais à ce que tu fasses plus traîner la déclaration... T'es sadique des fois mine de rien...

**Yora :** Bon, bah, attends je réécris...

**Naru :** NON ! C'est très bien comme ça. N'est-ce pas Sasu^^?

**Sasu :** C'est PARFAIT ^-^ Surtout que je lis la suite et c'est très interressant...

**Naru :** Yora ? QU'est-ce que t'as écrit encore comme connerie ?

**Yora :** Heu... ^^' Hem... Tu verra...

* * *

Voilà, le prélude en même temps que le premier chapitre parce qu'il est un peu court et qu'il ne sert (presque) à rien. J'éspère que ça vous a plu^^

* * *

Sasu :


End file.
